kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
WALL-E and the Transformers: The Third Reich
WALL-E and the Transformers: The Third Reich is the fourth film in the WALL-E and the Transformers series. It was released in 2015 as KB Fan Fiction's 154th feature film. Plot The film begins during the funeral of Sentinel Prime, who sacrificed himself in the failed Quintesson invasion of Earth in the previous film. On a mission in Paris, France, a team of Autobots consisting of WALL-E, Optimus Prime, Arcee, EVE, Bumblebee, Hound, Perceptor, Warpath and Chromia are dispatched to halt a Decepticon invasion of the city, led by Megatron and the Combaticons. The Aerialbots, led by Silverbolt, join the battle later. Meanwhile, WALL-E stumbles across a World War II-era photograph with large objects blotted out in the photo. WALL-E and EVE deliver the photo to Arcee, who convinces them that the blotted-out images are actually Transformers battling in Paris at the time. Upon getting the answers, the Autobots and Decepticons are sucked into a time-based portal. The Transformers eventually end up in the same place, but in October 1944, at the height of World War II. Paris was under the control of Nazi Germany at the time, and some Nazi soldiers collect the unconscious Megatron and delivers him to their Führer, Adolf Hitler, at the Führerbunker in Berlin. Meanwhile, he is visited by Schutzstaffel (SS) officers Heinrich Himmler and Hermann Fegelein, where they discuss about the alien robot at the Führerbunker. Megatron awakens, and tries to eliminate the Nazi generals, but Hitler tells Megatron that the Nazis are losing the war and needs assistance. Megatron agrees, and the Nazi-Decepticon co-operation pact is formed. Among the first of Hitler’s generals to accept the alliance is Himmler and Luftwaffe commander, Hermann Göring, followed by right-hand man Joseph Goebbels and wife Eva Hitler. They decide on a new plan: global domination; and Megatron orders a space bridge to be constructed in Berlin to expand the Nazi army with his Decepticon troops. Later, the Autobots awaken and are greeted by the Widerstand, the German resistance movement, who had been training with the French Resistance to defeat Hitler’s forces. WALL-E and EVE meet a mentally unstable and misogynistic Widerstand member named Leopold, who has not seen robots before. The Autobots move on to find the Decepticons that were sucked into the time-base portal. WALL-E has another agenda after learning about the Transformers’ involvement in the war from Arcee: to prove to the world that Transformers are involved in the world’s worst battle. As a result, WALL-E and EVE are sent by the Widerstand to infiltrate the Führerbunker. WALL-E and EVE are met by a beautiful female Nazi helicopter pilot named Naomi, who took the two robots to the Führerbunker, where they are welcomed by Eva, whom WALL-E confuses EVE with as part of the mission. During the visit, WALL-E catches a glimpse of Eva’s dominatrix group, Hitler’s Furies, made out of scantily-clad Nazi ladies trained to be loyal to the cruel tenets of the Führer. Later, a meeting is held between the Nazi generals and the Decepticons about the alliance. Operations Chief Alfred Jodl tries to object to the plan, but reluctantly accepts the alliance. Only Naomi, a fully-fledged member of Hitler’s Furies, refuses the alliance although being encouraged by Eva to accept it, and tries to demonstrate the might of Hitler’s Furies by flying to Rome and attacking a suspected Allied invasion of the city. The entire meeting is secretly recorded by EVE’s built-in security camera, the video later being transmitted to the Autobots’ headquarters in Paris. The next day, the Autobots head to Rome, Italy, to assist the Allied landing. They are pursued by Swindle, the Combaticon. Swindle is blasted by Hound and Warpath. Arcee tries to give reinforcements, but is attacked by Naomi in her helicopter in a strafing run. As the chase continues, Arcee drives off a pier and transforms underwater, using her laser to destroy Naomi’s helicopter, killing her. Swindle, along with Naomi’s charred remains, are carried back to the Führerbunker, where a small funeral is held by the rest of Hitler’s Furies. Realising the war is not won and the Autobots has allied themselves with the combined resistance movement, Hitler plans to break up from Megatron, until a weak Swindle appears and tells Megatron and the Führer that the other Combaticons are in Bavaria. At the same time, the space bridge in Berlin is completed, and a large army of Decepticons emerge from the space bridge, scanning Nazi German military vehicles on the way. Göring becomes impressed that his Luftwaffe has a new tactic in hand, anticipated by Himmler’s SS and later the Wehrmacht, that now has a tank squadron called the Panzercons. The Autobots and the Allies eventually reach the Bavarian Alps, where a battle begins with an airstrike initiated by the Luftwaffe. The Luftwaffe fighter plane leader closes in to chase Optimus Prime and Bumblebee until it hits a tree. However, the Nazi plane transforms into a Decepticon named Blitzkrieg. After a long battle, Optimus successfully destroys Blitzkrieg by ripping its head into two. As the Autobots are ready to storm the Eagle's Nest, Optimus is informed about a division of his squadron getting involved in a battle in North Africa. At the same time, Arcee and Perceptor find out that their systems are being hacked by the Decepticons, where they transmit a beheading video involving a disguised Eva Hitler threatening the folk to serve Hitler and Megatron or witness the beheading of two captured Resistance soldiers with the fingers pointing to Optimus Prime. Upon hearing this, the Combaticons arrive and combine into Bruticus. Optimus and the allies battle Bruticus, until Bruticus is ordered to retreat. The film shifts to the Autobot struggle in North Africa, where Hound and Warpath find the Aerialbots, who found a Decepticon-built tower. They are attacked by the Panzercons with their commander, Erwin Rommel. Rommel’s tank transforms into a Decepticon called Grosstraktor. Hound and Warpath engage in the battle and witness the Aerialbots combining into Superion. Superion ends the battle with eliminating the entire Panzercon squadron and blasting Grosstraktor into pieces. Rommel is killed in the blast and the Decepticon tower is destroyed. Back at the Führerbunker, WALL-E is captured and tortured by Hitler’s generals. The Autobots, the Resistance and the Allies had reached Berlin after winning victories over the course of the film. The Widerstand launched a full-scale attack on the Führerbunker, slaughtering Nazi soldiers in sight. Hitler’s Furies did not survive the raid, as all of them except Eva are killed by Leopold, who rescues WALL-E and EVE, who had befriended a German girl named Jillian, who fell in love with Leopold as she is also mentally unstable. Realising that they are now losing the war, Fegelein tries to ally with the Autobots, but is executed before he could explain his plan further. The Widerstand troops eventually reach the main hall of the Führerbunker, where they planted grenades to blow the bunker up. Before that, Goebbels, Himmler and Göring are executed by gunfire from Leopold and Jillian’s submachine guns. At the same time, Eva commits suicide by slitting her wrists. The Widerstand squad escape when the Führerbunker is destroyed, killing all the Nazi generals inside. They realise Megatron took Hitler to another place. Optimus pursues Megatron to the remains of the Reichstag building, followed by Superion. At the Reichstag, Optimus sees his name scrawled in blood at a cenotaph of the fallen enemies. He eventually meets Megatron and Hitler, who had Bruticus with them. Optimus and Megatron summon their combiners to battle, where Superion wins over Bruticus. Optimus and Megatron see the time-based portal again, and Megatron tries to enter it with Hitler in tow. Optimus, realising the plan, shoots Megatron down; and he crashes onto the Berlin space bridge, destroying it and killing Hitler in the process. Back at the present day, Optimus and the Autobots document the Transformers’ involvement in World War II, crediting WALL-E and EVE for the information they had collected in their mission. In a mid-credits scene, Megatron survives the crash, but screams after he realizes that he is still stuck in the year 1944. Sequel Main article: WALL-E and the Transformers: Chaos in Caminus A new instalment of the WALL-E and the Transformers series is announced by KB to be based on the film You Only Live Twice, and it will begin development in spring 2016. Fans want the Adolf Hitler character to return in the series despite an uproar on the controversial fan fiction subject of “Optimus kills Hitler”, but KB confirms that Hitler will not return with the message: “No more Hitler in Transformers, please. The Führer should stay dead.” In 2019, when the fate of Megatron in the WALL-E and the Transformers universe is being discussed following the plan to reset the KB Transformers series, KB hints that Megatron will "remain stuck in 1944 till the reset", and that he may "emerge as the Megatron in the rebooted Transformers series". Trivia * This is the fourth KB feature film to feature Adolf Hitler (after The Amazing Snipe: World War II Capers, Godzilla: Dino Cyber-Domination and Dinomaster: The Ultimate War), and the first in the KB Transformers series to do so. Like all KB works starring the character, he is typecast as a main antagonist. This character’s rendition gets a star in the Villains side of the KB Hall of Fame. * Megatron in the film becomes the second villain from a KB film to form an alliance with Adolf Hitler, after Professor Lykos. * The film marks the debut of another WALL-E robot, M-O (the Microbe Obliterator). * The Nazi generals who made their first appearance in the KB universe through the film are Rudolf Hess, Erwin Rommel, Wilhelm Keitel, Martin Bormann, Ernst-Robert Grawitz, Robert Ritter von Greim and Walther Hewel. They are dubbed the “Third Wave” of these generals. ** The generals of the “Second Wave” first appear in 2014’s Dinomaster: The Ultimate War. They are Hermann Fegelein, Albert Speer, Alfred Jodl, Hans Krebs, Wilhelm Burgdorf and Otto Gunsche. ** The “First Wave” first appear in 2009’s The Amazing Snipe: World War II Capers. They represent the highest-ranking generals in the Nazi doctrine, namely Hitler himself, Hermann Göring, Joseph Goebbels and Heinrich Himmler. * In Dinomaster: The Ultimate War, the Nazis (except Hitler) are portrayed as comical villains. In the film, they will be portrayed with cold personalities, darker than their roles in The Amazing Snipe III: World War II Capers. * The Widerstand soldier Leopold is named after the Angry German Kid (whose real name is believed to be Leopold Slikk). * Trivia of Hitler’s Furies: ** The group is named after a book of the same name written by Wendy Lower. ** They resemble “Germanized” versions of several minor female Bond villains. One of Hitler’s Furies who is dressed in red lingerie and dancing to a song is named “Maria”, which is a “Germanized” dominatrix version of Marie. ** Another three of them are named “Katrina”, “Jan” and “Naomi”, named after Trina Parks, Jan Williams and Naomi. They are also “Germanized”. ** A pair of twins named “Amelia” and “Erika” share the same outfit as Christine Danielle’s character in Underworld (but different hair colour: Amelia’s is black, Erika’s is blond and short) and named after the series’ characters Amelia and Erika. Their surname is Slikk, which is also based on the Angry German Kid. * This is the third film, during production, where Optimus Prime busted any part of his body. * The first time Optimus had his body parts busted was in KB New Year Special (2012), where Optimus breaks down on his way to Kuala Lumpur and was repaired by a local mechanic. This was later added as a scene in the film. The second time was in Transformers: Secrets of Cybertron (2014). * The idea for the usage of 2010s era songs in a film set in the 1940s is a result of popular demand. The featured songs are Lights by Ellie Goulding (2010) and Stay with Me by Sam Smith (2014). ** This is the third KB film to use the Ellie Goulding song, Lights, after The Kai Xin Girls Visit Japan (2013) and Fifty Shades of Chicken (2015). * In a television screen, the Disney short film, Education for Death, is shown. * Despite changing the Nazi swastika symbol into the Decepticon symbol in the flag and emblem, the Nazi generals and Hitler’s Furies still retain their swastika standards. * The idea of Nazis in Transformers is conceived later in real life for the fifth live action film, Transformers: The Last Knight (2017). ** In The Last Knight, Hitler was killed by a watch Transformer. References to Downfall/''Der Untergang'' * In a scene in the film, Wilhelm Burgdorf and Naomi drink a martini while singing the song, “Poor Old Man”. It is a reference to a scene from Downfall involving Burgdorf drinking and singing the same song. * A scene when Megatron and Hitler overlook the construction plan for “Germania” is a reference to a similar scene in Downfall. Instead, Megatron orders engineer Albert Speer to change the setting “as it could not even fit the rest of the Decepticon armada”. * When Naomi was killed in the battle in Rome, she managed to yell, “Heil Hitler” in a vain attempt to reconcile with the Führer. It is a reference to Fegelein’s last words in Downfall. Historical differences/references * The film is set in October 1944 during the second-to-last year of World War Two. In the real world at the time, the Allies had already reached Athens and captured Riga in Latvia. * Hitler and Eva were not married until April 30, 1945. * Eva is based on Eva Braun, who is actually a photographer and model in real life. * Hitler’s Furies are a fictional branch of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Socialist_Women%27s_League Frauenschaft] (National Socialist Women’s League), the female wing of the Nazi party. * Naomi, one of Hitler’s Furies, is very similar to the real-life female helicopter pilot, Hanna Reitsch (1912-1979). Reitsch is also a character in Downfall. * Like the real-life version, Heinrich Himmler was obsessed with the occult and in the film, is one of the first Nazi generals (alongside Adolf Hitler and Hermann Göring) to accept the Decepticon alliance. * In the film and Dinomaster: The Ultimate War ''(2014), Hermann Göring is shown to be a talkative person. In real life, he rarely talked. * In the film, Erwin Rommel was killed in the battle in Morocco. In real life, he committed suicide than face execution for allegedly conspiring against the Führer. ** Coincidentally, both versions of Rommel died in the same month (14 October 1944). * In the film, Hermann Göring, Heinrich Himmler and Joseph Goebbels were executed by the ''Widerstand before Hitler is killed. This mirrors Hitler’s execution scene from the film Inglourious Basterds. In real life, all three commit suicide after Hitler’s death. ** In the film, Goebbels was executed by the Widerstand firing squad first, then Himmler and finally Göring. They are executed in the same order as their real-life suicide dates (Goebbels on May 1, 1945; Himmler on May 23, 1945; and Göring on October 15, 1946). * In the film, some of the Nazi generals were seen to smoke cigarettes, including Krebs, Burgdorf and the Hitler’s Furies member Naomi. In real life, smoking was banned by the party in World War II. Krebs and Burgdorf also smoked in Downfall. * In the film, the Widerstand is more active than it was in real life, and some of the soldiers engage in violent slaughters to oppose the Hitler regime. Leopold, for example, led a squad of Widerstand troops to raid the Führerbunker and even killed Himmler, Göring and Goebbels, all by himself. * The raid on the Eagle’s Nest in Bavaria occurred in May 1945. * The 20 July plot was mentioned by Leopold in the film, and later Arcee. * In the film, the Italian Campaign ended earlier than in real life, which is in 1945. ** Although some of the film’s scenes were set in Italy, the Italian dictator Benito Mussolini is not seen or mentioned in the film. * The Soviet Union is never mentioned in the film, despite playing a major role in the war in Europe. * Beheading videos were first used by terrorists in the 2000s, not by Nazis during World War II. Category:Films Category:Films rated PG-13 Category:2015 films Category:Transformers films Category:Crossovers Category:WALL-E and the Transformers Category:Films set in Germany Category:Films set in World War II Category:Films set in France Category:Films set in Italy